Waking Up
by GreenLovelyEyes
Summary: What happen after 7 years? Renesmee is now looking like a 16 years old, Jacob's always around, Edward isnt happy. And Charlie wants to know the truth :D A lot of fun BXE Please READ IT! the story is best than it sounds! pleaseeeee!
1. PREVIEWS!

HELLO!!

Twilighters!!  
This is my first fanfic it's named '**Waking Up' **so please don't be so harsh with it.  
It really took me so long to write it and yet I haven't finished it.  
so please this is just a note like a 'preview' and I'd like love you to review please it's so hard for someone to write and don't receive reviews so please!!!  
this are some parts of it so Enjoy them :D

**Wow things happen very fast! 7 years ago Renesmee was a little baby and now, my baby looks like a 16 years old Girl. Of course Edward wasn't happy with having Jacob around; even knowing that he will never tell anything about the imprinting thing to Renesmee, we made him promise to not tell her, till she was prepared.  
**

''_**Oh she's with Jacob, She wanted to visited her'' I said and Edward was making faces at that.**_

''_**What happened son'' Charlie asked him.**_

''_**Dad, need to know?'' He asked Charlie.**_

'' '_**Bout that I was thinking and I get to the idea that I wanna know everything.'' Charlie told Edward.**_

''_**Uhmm Bella, can we go… Uhmm… anywhere there for a moment.'' He pointed the threes. ''While Charlie, Billy, Sue and Seth come here? I need to tell you something.''**_

''_**Yes.'' We walk till we arrived to the threes and the he started to run, and I just followed him. He ran as far as he was sure no one could hear us.**_

''_**I'm going to kill you. So you have 5 seconds to tell me at least 1 reason of why I shouldn't rip your head off:  
1...''**_

''_**Uhmm, because…'' Emmett said.**_

''_**2...''**_

''_**Because I'm pretty and you love my face.''**_

''_**3…''**_

''_**Uhmm ok, I don't think that's a good one for you.''**_

''_**4…''**_

''_**O.M.G. I still got nothing.'' Emmett said with a worried face.**_

''_**5!!!''**_

''_**Excuse me a moment. I'll be right back.'' It was Carlisle's voice.**_

''_**I… I…'' This was really hard!!! ''I was wondering, did you knew it?''**_

''_**Knew what?'' He was making things complicated!!!**_

''_**You know, when you're women…''**_

''_**When you're women… What?''**_

''_**I mean not a vampire female, what I mean is a human female.''**_

''_**So…. What?''**_

''_**OMG!!! DID YOU KNEW IT WHEN I WAS IN MY DAYS?''**_

''_**Oh, that…''**_

**Sorry guys but this is all I can show you if you'd like me to continue it review!!! :D  
have a happy and nice day seeing how KRISTEN DID NOT KISS ROB!!!  
I HATE HER FOR THAT but besides that I love her!! :D**


	2. SORRY :

Hey I'm sorry  
i dont know what happened but anyway im gonna put it again and really im so so sorry :/

**Wow things happen very fast! 7 years ago Renesmee was a little baby and now, my baby looks like a 16 years old Girl. Of course Edward wasn't happy with having Jacob around; even knowing that he will never tell anything about the imprinting thing to Renesmee, we made him promise to not tell her, till she was prepared.  
**

''_**Oh she's with Jacob, She wanted to visited her'' I said and Edward was making faces at that.  
''What happened son'' Charlie asked him.  
''Dad, need to know?'' He asked Charlie.  
'' 'Bout that I was thinking and I get to the idea that I wanna know everything.'' Charlie told Edward.**_

''_**Uhmm Bella, can we go… Uhmm… anywhere there for a moment.'' He pointed the threes. ''While Charlie, Billy, Sue and Seth come here? I need to tell you something.''  
''Yes.'' We walk till we arrived to the threes and the he started to run, and I just followed him. He ran as far as he was sure no one could hear us.**_

''_**I'm going to kill you. So you have 5 seconds to tell me at least 1 reason of why I shouldn't rip your head off:  
1...''  
''Uhmm, because…'' Emmett said.  
''2...''  
''Because I'm pretty and you love my face.''  
''3…''  
''Uhmm ok, I don't think that's a good one for you.''  
''4…''  
''O.M.G. I still got nothing.'' Emmett said with a worried face.  
''5!!!''  
''Excuse me a moment. I'll be right back.'' It was Carlisle's voice.**_

''_**I… I…'' This was really hard!!! ''I was wondering, did you knew it?''  
''Knew what?'' He was making things complicated!!!  
''You know, when you're women…''  
''When you're women… What?''  
''I mean not a vampire female, what I mean is a human female.''  
''So…. What?''  
''OMG!!! DID YOU KNEW IT WHEN I WAS IN MY DAYS?''  
''Oh, that…''**_

**Sorry guys but this is all I can show you if you'd like me to continue it review!!! :D  
have a happy and nice day seeing how KRISTEN DID NOT KISS ROB!!!  
I HATE HER FOR THAT but besides that I love her!! :D**


	3. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything!!! I wish I could I'll be rich by now! :D**

This is my sequel to Braking Dawn hope you enjoy!! And please if you like it review!! Any comment, question or whatever let me know!!

**Waking Up  
Bella's POV**

Wow things happen very fast! 7 years ago Renesmee was a little baby and now my baby looks like a 16 years old Girl. Of course Edward wasn't happy with having Jacob around; even knowing that he will never tell anything about the imprinting thing to Renesmee, we made him promise to not tell her, till she was prepared.

_**''Jacob you can't tell her'' I had told him.**_

'' _**Why? She deserves to now!!'' Jacob was yelling now.**_

''_**Jacob she will know when is really the time, I want her to grow up like another kid, let her have a normal life, I want the best for her, please understand us'' Edward told him.**_

''_**But...'' Jacob stared to say but I cut him.**_

''_**Jacob you want her to be happy, right?'' He nodded. ''Well so do we, let her enjoy this ok? When she grows up we will tell her.''**_

''_**We Jacob, not you.'' Edward told him. Jacob just nodded and he left the cottage. **_

''Little sister?'' Emmett calls me. This will be great! Emmett loves to make me feel embarrassed, or to put me in problems, and I doubt this would be neither of them.

''Right here Emmett'' I said.

''Bella come with me please!!'' And he made that stupid puppy face!! I could never tell him no with that face! ''Please come, pleaseee??''

''What do you want Emmett?'' I said laughing at his face.

''Rose is mad at me because I found Jenny and left her in our room'' He told me, still with the puppy smile.

''Wait, what's Jenny? I asked him.

''My spider, and if you don't come with me Jenny is going to be murder by Rose!''

He was really worried about that stupid spider. ''Ok let's go'' so we ran to the big house and found Rose with the spider in a little box.

''Look Rose, Bella do this!'' he told Rose. ''Bella put the spider in the room''

''WHAT'' I snapped. He was amazing he told me to help him not to make Rose hate me!!

''Bella you do this?'' Rose looked at me with a grin in her face. And Emmett looked me with his stupid puppy face again.

''Yes Rose, I did it'' I said. Emmett will pay me this!!

''Please stop doing it, I hate spiders.'' Rose told me, and then she faced Emmett. ''Honey, sorry''

'' 'S ok'' Emmett said. Rose gave me the box, and then they left, hugging, kissing, and touching each other. Now great!! What will I do with a stupid spider called Jenny!!?

''Love?'' I heard Edward Calling me from the cottage, so I ran to find my husband and my daughter there.

**Guys I don't like novels with a lot of descriptions I like more like conversation but if you like them in another way let me know :D**


	4. Chapter 2

'' '_S ok'' Emmett said. Rose gave me the box, and then they left, hugging, kissing, and touching each other. Now great!! What will I do with a stupid spider called Jenny!!?_

''_Love?'' I heard Edward Calling me from the cottage, so I ran to find my husband and my daughter there._

_Hey Guys sorry I'm so late updating but I just don't have any comments so please!!!!  
tell about this story to your friends!! I'd really like to have a lot of comments!!!  
again I do NOT own any of this well maybe the worms n the frog :D  
ok whatever enjoy!_

''Mom'' Nessie said.

''Oh, Hi honey'' I smiled at her.

''Hi, love where were you?'' Edward asked me.

It only took me 1 word to answer. ''Emmett''

''Let me guess, the stupid puppy face?''

''Yep, and now Rose is mad at me for keeping in their room Jenny'' I said rolling my eyes.

''Jenny?'' He looked very confused.

''A stupid spider he wants to keep, he called it Jenny''

''Oh'' He rolled his eyes too.

''Mom'' Renesmee called me.

''What happen honey?'' I asked.

''I want to see Jacob''

''You want me to take you to him?''

''No I can run, I want to run, but can I go see Jacob?''

''Sure honey'' I told her looking at Edward, he look controlled to not to make faces.

''Ok I'll be right back''

''Before 9 ok?'' Edward told her.

''Yes Daddy, love you, love you Mom'' And she stared to run.

''Well now we're alone'' Edward said kissing my neck.

''Yes I think we are'' but in that precisely moment we heard Emmett screaming.

''For the love of all that's holly'' Edward said.

''What now?'' I asked him so annoyed.

''Emmett is running away from Rosalie. She found more Emmett's 'pets'.''

''What are they now''

''Worms'' He said laughing at Emmett his face was so funny.

Rose was trying to catch Emmett, to KILL him I know he wish he could run as fast as Edward can.

''_Rose it wasn't me it was Bella again'' Emmett told her still running._

''_No Emmett, it wasn't me!'' I answered laughing at him_

''_I'm gonna kill you Emmett Cullen and I'm gonna kill your annoying pets!!'' Rose said._

''_Rose please don't kill Lily, Henry, Wendy, Daisy, Tony and Sam!!'' He begged her._

'' _You named them!?'' She asked._

''_Obviously, they're my pets!'' Emmett said sarcastically. _

''_Oh, Emmett Cullen I'm going to kill you, and no more Emmy's time!!''_

''_No Please, don't do that to me, I'm a man I need Emmy's time!!'' Emmett said and now I was rolling on the floor and Edward was on the couch, we were laughing at him._

''_You should think of that before you put the worms in the room!'' she said more angry than before, but at the same time happier because she knows Emmy's time was all to him._

''Edward can we go to see Charlie?'' Edward said.

''Yes honey just let me finish laughing at Emmett I wish Renesmee could be here she'd love it!''

He said to me and then 5 minutes later when Rose finally caught Emmett and put the worms in his jeans, of curse Alice wasn't happy at that she bought that pants and she gave them to Emmett.

We were on our way to Charlie's house, we arrived and Charlie opened the door

''Bells, Edward wow it's been so long.'' He said.

''Don't say that you visited us last week.'' I remembered him.

''Yes but I miss you a lot.''

''Hello Charlie.''

''Hello Edward, oh sorry, come in.'' He said and we pass into the house.

Hope you just like it tell about this story to your friends and OMG!!  
LOOK AT THAT LITTLE RECTANGLE JUST BELOW THIS YOU HAVE TO CLICK IN THERE SO YOU CAN COMMENT!!! :D sorry guys is just the need of comments I'm begging right now I'm on my knees … just PLEASE!!!??? Hahaha be happy guys :D


	5. Chapter2

Chapter 2

We were on our way to Charlie's house, we arrived and Charlie opened the door

''Bells, Edward wow it's been so long.'' He said.

''Don't say that you visited us last week.'' I remembered him.

''Yes but I miss you a lot.''

''Hello Charlie.''

''Hello Edward, oh sorry, come in.'' He said and we pass into the house.

''Wow dad, how you do this, the living room is clean, the dishes are clean, and you have food…'' I said.

''Oh please Bells, I can make it, look, I do it alone, by myself'' We passed to the living room.

''And how are you doing?'' Charlie asked us.

''So well thanks for ask, and what about you Charlie? Edward asked.

''Hey, son, how many times I have to tell you to not call me Charlie, call me dad'' I love my father saying that and I smiled.

''Ok daddy, how are you doing'' Edward asked him smiling and Charlie smiled too.

''Aww I love you both'' I said laughing.

''What?'' Charlie asked.

'' I remember when I first introduced you 2, dad you hated him, you can't bare him even in my words, and look at you now! You make him call you dad, and you Edward calling him daddy, this is awesome!'' I told them.

''Well honey what can I say, I remember when you 2 came and told me that you will married him'' He said and smiled at us, I sat down on Edward's side.

''Oh please tell me how do you fell about everything, please I wanna know!'' I said.

''Ok, well when, I can't... It was... I'll never end this way.'' He started laughing and then he continued ''When you told me that you'll married him, I was in shock, how could you, I wanted to shoot him but, I'd had gone to jail, so I realized that he was your life and you 2 couldn't be separated for too long, so I accepted, and look you're here with your husband and a beautiful daughter, and… talking about my niece, where is she?''

''Oh she's with Jacob, She wanted to visited her'' I said and Edward was making faces at that.

''What happened son'' Charlie asked him.

''Dad, need to know?'' He asked Charlie.

'' 'Bout that I was thinking and I get to the idea that I wanna know everything.'' Charlie told Edward.

''Are you sure?'' Edward asked him.

''Yes, I'm absolutely positive.'' He said. ''But I prefer you to tell me tomorrow night, 'cause we're going to Billy's and well I wanted to invite you. I mean all of your family, Son.'' He looked at Edward, and Edward smiled at him.

''Oh, that's so cool thanks dad!'' I said.

''Uhmm, honey, I don't know if I can go, you know, what if they do something?'' Edward told me trying not to say things to get Charlie confused.

''Oh, darling, nobody is going to do anything, hey if I go, you go too, remember, that's why the treaty is over, isn't it?'' I looked at him trying to make him feel better; he nodded, smiled, and gave a kiss. And then Charlie started cleaning his throat… Well is my dad, what I'm supposed to do? Edward let me go, but he put his arm around my shoulders and lay me over his chest.

''So, you'll go or not?'' Charlie looked at us.

''Yes dad, we'll go.'' Edward told him.

After a while we left the house, and ran to the cottage. Reneesme arrives at 8 O'clock, and we went to the big house, and there he was, he was playing with 2 frogs, like a kid!!! Oh but he's not gonna escape of what I'm preparing to him, this is going to be so cool, I just have to let a week pass and then I'll throw my bomb, and I will love to see him suffer.

''No, Eddy Teddy Bear, I told you not to jump!!'' Emmett was talking to a Frog, he was sitting in the floor, and legs crossed talking to a FROG!! Oh he was so childish, ''Bella Little Dump, I told you not to go far!!!'' WAIT!!! WHAT??? HE JUST CALLED THE FROGS EDDY AND BELLA!!! HOW COULD HE!? HE'S NOT GOING TO SURVIVE!!! I threw myself to him forcing him to fall down, and I started to hit him, we were in our ''Fighting-Land'' and we didn't notice all the family standing around us, looking at us with astonished faces.

''I bet Bella wins.'' That voice was Jasper's.

''Uhmm, I hope Bella wins, or at least, she is hitting him, she's making him pay for what he does to me.'' That was Rose. She was enjoying watching this.

''Edward I think you should separate them, I saw there are going to end until night.'' Alice.

''Uhmm, Love, I think you should let Emmett go away.'' Edward told me, He know I was listening to all they were saying. I let Emmett go away but in that second Edward looked at me and he looked very mad, I didn't understand why was he mad, but he was just staring at my blouse, so I looked at me and my blouse was all destroyed, of course he was mad, he was mad at Emmett for do that to me, and then he looked at Emmett and this one starts running, Edward take off his shirt, and put it on me, then Edward followed him, and we started laughing at what they were doing.

''Eddy Teddy Bear, it was Bella she started all this.'' Emmett was shouting like a lady in danger.

''Oh yeah, but you ruin her blouse, I gave her that blouse!!!'' Edward yelled at him.

''So what's the problem, you have a lot of money, buy her a new one.''

''It was a very old blouse it was from 1956!!!''

''Oh, I see, and… I ruin it… Right?'' He was making like an understanding list of what he has done.

''YES, THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!'' Edward caught him, and threw him to the floor, put dust in his mouth, and a worm and when he started to hit his face, Emmett was pleading.

'' NO PLEASE NOT TO MY FACE, I'M SO CUTE!!!'' Emmett was drowning with the dust.

''Honey?'' Edward talked to me.

''Here, what happen.'' I answer at the distance.

''Can you bring the frogs please?''

''Oh, sure.'' I took the frogs ant ran to gave them to my love, then he asked me if could gave him something to tie Emmett to the tree; when he finally tied Emmett he took the frogs and put them in his jeans; Emmett started to try to jump, and then he was making freaky faces.

''OMG!!! Edward, OMG!!! Take 'em out!!! ROSE!!!! OMG!!! They're in a REALLY SPECIAL AREA!!!'' Emmett was screaming.

''That's what you deserve Emmett.'' Rose was telling him.

''Yes Emmett, that's what you get when you break my dear's blouse.'' Edward told him – with obviously a super big smile –. We left Emmett there and we go to the big house.

''This is not over right here, he tried to hit you.''

''Oh, I hit him too.''

''Yeah, but is not the same.''

''Sure it is.''

''No, it isn't.''

''Yes, I'm stronger than he is.'' He couldn't say anything about it, I had reason.

''Anyway, he owe me so many, and hey, he tried to hit you!''

''Love, promise me you'll ask me for help if you need something, now I realize that I can't make you change your mind. So at least, let me help you.'' I told him expecting a yes.

''Yes dad, tell me if you need help, too.'' Renesmee told him.

''Oh, no honey I'm so sorry but, I can't let you go on with this, you uncle will want revenge, and I won't let that happen.''

''Oh, ok I'll not do anything to hurt uncle Em, but… can I watch!???''

''Yes.'' Edward told her.


	6. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! Well i just wanna thank you for all your ''support'' but pleaseeee! i beg you R&R pleasee, you dont have an idea how happy coments make me!

And i obviously do not own Twilight or any of the characters, even though i'd love to, but the truth is sad, so enjoy, and be happy!, remember to comment!!

Chapter 3

Next day we went to la push, of curse Edward asked everyone to go, and they accepted. Edward, Renesmee and I in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Rose (she was not really happy) and Emmett in the jeep, and Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's car. There was a bonfire in the middle, and the wolves around it.

''Hey Seth, bring my dad, Charlie and Sue, tell 'em Cullens arrived.'' Jacob told Seth, while he was hugging Renesmee; Yes Edward wasn't too happy for that, so I opened to him my mind.

''_Love, take it easy, I know is hard, but what can we do, and by the way, she didn't even know it! And I think we should tell her, I think is time.''_

''Uhmm Bella, can we go anywhere there for a moment.'' He pointed the threes. ''While Charlie, Billy, Sue and Seth come here? I need to tell you something.''

''Yes.'' We walk till we arrived to the threes and the he started to run, and I just followed him. He ran as far as he was sure no one could hear us.

''Bella, I hadn't told you this but, Renesmee has already wondered why Jacob isn't growing up, and she is starting to.'' He was talking to fast; then he did a huge grin. ''Like him…'' He looked scared. ''But she didn't notice it yet, and I don't want to tell her. I know he's like my brother and I know is your best friend and better person, she would ever, never, ever find, but, is my little girl, and I can't let her go, is so difficult to me. He's just so huge and big and he's a werewolf and my daughter is a vampire, well half vampire, but still, I just can see him hugging her and kissing her knowing that he do it in another way far from friendship, and she didn't even know it!!!'' I shut him with a kiss.

''Love I know what are you passing through, I feel the same. But, what can we do? Don't let her see Jacob? Just for what? What we think? I know is hard but we can make it through together, and I think it's time for her to know, I'm sure Jacob wants that too.''

''Yes, I read his thoughts every day I see him, and, is always the same, the picture of Renesmee , lots of hearts between them the word LOVE in red, is weird he's always thinking in her, even when he's a werewolf!!!'' He was really bad at the idea of Jacob and Reneesme together.

''Calm down Edward Cullen now you're looking like Emmett, so childish.'' He shocked his head.

''Really?''

''No, it was just to calm you down.''

''You scared me!!!'' He said with the stupid puppy face that the Cullens wear so well, and a little baby voice!!!

''OH NOT YOU TOO!!!''

''Well to the point. Uhmm I don't agree too much with the idea but if you think is time, so we'll tell her.''

''Thanks honey.'' And he kissed me. The kiss started to came more urgent and fierce.

''_Where's Bella and Edward?'' Charlie asked._

_  
''Oh, Edward told Bella he wanted to talk to her.'' Jacob said._

''_Bells. Edward.'' My dad yelled at us._

''I think they're talking to us.''

''Yes, C'mon. And about Renesmee…'' Edward was confused.

''We'll tell her when we get home, won´t we?'' I asked him.

''Yes, honey, we will.'' And we run to find the other ready to start. ''Sorry we're late, but we had to talk.''

''Oh God, you don't love her anymore!!!'' Jacob said like a joke.

''Yes, I don't love her anymore.'' Then he hugged me, kiss me and, he looked at Jacob and he showed him his tongue. ''Oh, please tell me how I can stop loving her, look is pretty!!! Am I wrong?''

''No you're not.'' Jacob said while he got up and hugged me.

''Too much love!!! Later you go in a picnic of love or whatever, can we start?'' Seth said, walking toward Edward and me. ''I miss you a lot man!!! It's been so long.'' And held his hand to Edward.

''Oh come here man!!!'' Edward hugged him (I really love this Edward and Seth became great friends, almost like brothers, and that is fascinating.) Seth hugged him too, and then he let him go to hug me.

''Bells, I miss you too!!!''

''I miss you too Seth.''

''Like you said Seth too much love, come here put your butt down on the floor and let us start!!!'' Jacob yelled at him stupidly. We sat on the floor, Seth next to Edward and I in the other side. Billy begins.

''Well I'll start, are you sure Charlie?'' My dad nodded. ''And you Sue?'' She nodded too. ''Well the Quileutes are descended from wolfs, and well Charlie, Sue, you already know that, right?'' They nodded. '' Ephraim Black was my father, he was protecting our land and one day he saw them. The cold ones.'' Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle started laughing, and everyone stared at them.

''Sorry, It's… I remember that so well, It's sort of funny, look at us, I mean... We're pale.'' Carlisle said. Charlie stared at him with a very confused look. Billy continued to tell the story; he talked about the treaty and all the stuff.

''Carlisle, would you tell us your story?'' Billy asked.

''Sure, why not? But do you want to hear it?''

''Yes, we'll be pleased.''

''Ok, I'll abstract it, I don't know exactly in what year, but I think I was born in the 1600 more or less, we were in a fight: mystic creatures vs. humans. My dad wanted me to fight and I did what he told me, but a vampire bitted me. I hide and at the third day I was a vampire too, I was around the world murdering people, but then I realized I was a monster, so I stopped that and I learn to control my thirst…'' He continued to tell the story, about Volturi, his careers, and he also talk about converting Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Emmett, how Esme changed his life, the foster kids, and everything, ''And that's all.''

''What you mean is that you're a Vampire.'' Charlie said with a purple face.

''Yes. Edward, would you mind telling them your story. And yours and Bella's story too son.''

''Ok, Well, amm, I was… re-born in 1918, Carlisle was who changed me because of my mother, she asked him to change me, and then I left Carlisle because he didn't let me drink human's blood, then I understood him and get back with him, and he was already with Esme, and now we were like husband-wife-and the wife's brother, well the other appeared like Carlisle had said. Then we came to Forks for second time, and then I found Bella, at the very beginning I didn't want to be near her, cause her blood talked to me, it was like: 'Oh I'm Bella's blood, drink me, I'm so delicious, smell me' it was very cruel.  
Then I save her, and we started dating, I left her, because I thought it was the right thing to do. But obviously it wasn't so Alice and Bella, came after me to save me from the Volturi, and they told me if I didn't changed her, now they'll come after her to kill her, and well I didn't agree but I said yes to left the place, and then this Victoria wanted to kill her because I, well my brothers killed him, but Bella was with me and I kill his mate so she wanted to kills mines, and I kill her.  
And Bella started to beg me to change her into a Vampire but I told her 'I'll only change you if you married me first' And she take it like a joke but it wasn't so, we get engaged till she said yes, and in the honeymoon Bella got pregnant and we had Renesmee, and look us at here.''

''WHAT THE HELL!? So you married him because you wanted to be a Vampire, not because you loved him!!!'' Charlie accused me.

''Of course NOT!!! I wanted to be a vampire because Edward was suffering because of me!!! Anyway I wanted to be with him forever and I was getting older and with my luck I could have die in a fall, for a headache, a cool, I don't know!!!'' I said exploiting.

''Calm down, Bells, I didn't mean it.''

''At the very beginning he thought I wanted to be a vampire so after that I could left him, but he didn't realize it was because I did not could be more time without him, so he wanted something that said that I was his, and so I could never ever left him. So I finally accepted and we got married, we have our honeymoon and then I got pregnant, he didn't want me to have Renesmee because he thought she could have killed me, and well when she was born I... I…'' It was difficult to me, to think about that day, and that thing specifically. ''I died. I died for about, I don't kn…''

''2 minutes and 13 seconds.'' Edward interrupted me.

''And then he bit me and after 3 days I woke up like a vampire, and then, all the Volturi thing happened, and here we are…'' I continued.

''O.K.'' He made it sound like a paragraph.

''Uhmmmm… why don't we go eat HOT-DOGS!?'' Billy asked so we could leave the thing where it was.

''I'm in'' Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry said it at the same time.

We went to Billy's house, and the wolfs finished with all the food Billy had. After that they kicked us out so the 'bigs' could talk, we were on the beach, everyone had their own circle of people; half of the pack was playing throwing sand balls, the other half was laughing about the other half, Jacob was walking with Renesmee (this was making Edward unhappy) and we were talking: Alice of curse was planning her week obviously she was planning to take me to go shopping, Rose was being hugged by Emmett, and they were eating each other, Jasper was looking at Alice like Edward stares at me, and Edward my love, he was furious, with his calm face, I was hugging him trying to calm him down.

''Hey, why don't we play a game?'' Renesmee said.

''Which game?'' Seth asked her.

''I don't know, I mean I'm a 8year old girl I want to run, and that kind of stuff, Please daddy, mom?''

''Yes honey. Why don't we play: Guess what I'm thinking?'' Edward told her.

Renesmee laughed as everyone else did. ''Ok guess what I'm thing, bloodsucker.'' Jacob said.

''I'm sure I'll not like what you think, DOG.''

''Ok now!'' Edward made a serious face.

''You'd better start running dog!'' Edward told him angrily, and then Jacob phased and started running like a wolf, Edward followed him. He caught him and then, brought him back to where we were. ''. I'm faster than you!'' Edward shoved him his tongue. ''Ok now go and get something on.'' Edward let go Jacob and he went to Billy's to put some clothes on him.

''I want to play that!!!'' Renesmee told us very excited ''I'll make the teams… Mommy you're with Quil, Embry, auntie Alice, and uncle Em, And daddy you're with Jake, uncle Jaz, aunt Rosie, Sam, and Seth.''

''But honey you're missing.'' Edward told her.

''Right…'' She was thinking about that.

''Ok, I'm with you dad, and…'' She was making some estrange calculus in her mind ''Is missing one person.''

''Sweetie, I don't wanna play, and if I go out you can be with your dad and, with that, the teams will have the same number of persons.'' Rose told her.

''Ok aunt Rosie.'' Renesmee told her smiling.

''Here I am.''

''Jake!!!'' She hugged him. ''We're going to play what daddy and you were playing, you're with dad, uncle Jaz, Sam, Seth, and me!''

''Jacob make her happy!'' Edward demanded him.

''Sure, Sure.''

''Ok, when you catch someone, you have to bring him to the beach, and the person that's caught have to sit on the sand, ohh! And the wolfs can be wolfs, you agree?'' Everyone nodded to her. ''Ok, so 1, 2, anddddddddd… 3!!!!! Run!.''

Every wolf phased and went off running.  
I was hiding in the top of a three. I heard something coming. Someone. When the wind blow, I smelled him, my beloved, my Edward.

''Got you!'' I turned around there he was.

''Nothing of that.'' I took off running as fast as I could.

''My love, I run faster than you, that's my second ability, remember?'' He made me that crooked smile that I loved so much. Then he took me up in his strong-satin arms, we were on the beach now. ''Sorry darling but you have to stay here until the game's over.'' He kissed me and left.

OMG! LOOK DOWN HERE! IS A  
OMG A GREEN LITTLE BUTTON!  
IT SAYS:

_REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER _

I KNOW YOU WANT TO, SO DO IT! :D


	7. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry guys! I know i haven't posted in a very long while, but lots of thongs happened my dad took my computer and changed the hard disc where I saved the story and gave another one! so i had it for like 2 months, and just now he finished changing into the older one. So I'm really sorry! please don't stop reviewing, it makes me feel like you liked it or at least someone is reading my story! thanks a lot for Reading this and well here's chapter 4! enjoy it! :D  
**As always I donn't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

After the game we went to the Cullens' house.

''Well I liked being there, don't you think?''

''Yeah, I liked it pretty much, Jasper.'' Alice was now getting close to her husband started dancing in the living room.

''Rose can we go pleaaaaase, to watch 'Ice Age 3' Pleaaaaaaaaaase! Pleaaaaaaaase! Yesss?''

''Oh, Emmett, I don't want to go out right now.''

''Please, it's just this time!'' Emmett started doing his stupid puppy face.

''Oh honey! Stop doing that face I can't resist it.'' She hesitated and then said. ''Ok we'll go.''

''YEI!''

''Uncle Em, aunt Rosie, can I go with you?''

''Of curse honey! But you have to ask your mom and dad for permission.''

''Don't ask them.'' Emmett whispered to her.

''Emmett don't tell her to do bad things.'' Esme told him and then looked at Renesmee. ''Sweetie, you have to ask your parents.''

''Yes, Granma.''

''Mommy, can I go to watch a movie with uncle Em, and aunt Rosie?''

''Of curse sweetie, but now you've to ask you dad.''

''Daddy, can I go?'' Renesmee asked Edward hugging him.

''Sure, but you have to follow everything you uncle Rose told you, you can **not **do what you uncle Emmett says, ok?''

''Hey, I'm not a bad influence!'' Emmett appealed.

''Yes, you are!'' Edward replied him.

''Ok we're going now! Come Nessie!''

''Bye everyone!'' Renesmee said and then left.

''Uhmmm, Love, let's go to the cottage.''

''Sure!''

We left off to the cottage, when we got there we sat on the sofa.

''So what do you wanna talk about?''

''About what's coming.''

''What do you mean?''

''Bella what day is today?''

''Uhmm it's…'' I didn't remember, ok let see so today's August 6, it was one week to our anniversary. '' August 6!''

''Yes.'' He said while kissing from my forehead to my collarbone and shoulders. ''And it's one week to our anniversary, and I have you a really big surprise.''

''Reea… Really.'' It was getting hard to concentrate.

''Yes, I'm hoping you like it.''

''And what is it?''

''It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.'' He was now kissing my ear, it was getting REALLY hard to concentrate and think strait.

''Why don't we resolve it on the bedroom?'' I told him suggestible.

''I could agree more!''

Renesmee stayed at the Cullens' because of what Edward and I were doing; everything was fine till the next day, when Alice made that call…

The phone was ringing, Edward answered it.

''_Edward, pass me Bella!''_

''Bella, its Alice.'' Edward hanged me the phone.

''What Alice?''

''Bella you've to come with me.''

''Let me guess. Shopping.''

''Of Curse! And you can't say no, because it's your anniversary and you've nothing to give to Edward!''

''Ok Alice I'll go with you.'' I didn't want to go, but she was absolutely right.

''I'll be in your house in 10 min, OK?''

''Yes, Alice.'' I hanged up the phone and Edward hugged me tightly, kissing me shoulder and neck.

''Do you really want to go?'' Edward asked me as I opened my mind to show him how much I loved go shopping with Alice; I pictured in my mind last time we went, Alice literally drag me to the store I was watching something to buy to Edward and she just grabbed my arm and dragged me there, she almost came with me to the fitting rooms to change me the clothes! Oh and then she made me made a ''little-parade'' just for her! ''I see. Bella you don't have to give me anything, the simple fact of having you is a gift, and you don't know how much I appreciate it.''

''Edward I am not doing it, I won't give you any present, because I can't stand seeing you coming with a fancy car or plane tickets or houses, or whatever that costs too much, so I'm going to Alice, so I can get you a present, and you cant stop me!'' I was 10% sure he couldn't stop me, but wasn't going to surrender without a fight.

''Well, I could always make you.'' He started to kiss me fierce, urgently, and I started to not to breath, hey there are some cool things of being a vampire, I don't need to breath… for a long time, but still, I could, I should focus, Alice will come and she'll grab me naked or half dressed, I think, with Alice everything can be expected. I rolled my eyes at that thought, Alice will always be… Alice. I pushed Edward away gently, he let me go.

''Don't worry we still have all the nights remember? You promised me.'' I winked at him. ''I Love You!''

''As much as I do.'' Edward blow me a kiss in the air, I went to the closet, and put on tight skinny-legged gray jeans with salmon pink shirt and shoes, oh and the gray purse Edward gave to me 3 weeks ago. ''You look so… sexy!'' Edward eyes popped out of his face, when he saw me. ''I swear if it's not for Alice that's on her way here, I'll take you to this bed right now!''

''Edward!!!'' If I were still human I know I'd had blushed. ''Bye! Behave! I'll see you soon.'' I went to kiss him, and then get to the living room, at that moment Alice rang the doorbell.

''Hi Bella!'' She said when I opened the door. ''Are you ready for our exiting shopping trip?''

''Yes, Alice. I can't wait.'' I said in the unhappiest mood, I wanted to be with Edward. In the bed! Just. With. Edward!

''Oh C'mon Bella don't be so ridiculous, you can be with him all the rest of your life!''

* * *

Like it, or not?

just tell me, whatever favorite moment, quote, just review!

LOL i didn't sound desperate AT ALL!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Authors Note Important

**Hey guys!!!**

**Well, i just wanted to tell you somethings i've been thinking lately.**  
**i dont know if i should continue the fanfic, i dont know if you like it, or else...**  
**and i want to do something diferent like a human bella and edward story,**  
**but, if you tell me to keep it on and finish it, i'll do it...**

**please tell me what you think, like it or not, maybe you cold give me some ideas, whatever, cause i dont know what to do :(**

**i was planning some  
jacob-nessie things  
more emmett,  
shopping with bella alice and rose,  
edward and jaspers revange to some things emmett did,  
but i just dont know if i should keep writting! :(**

**feel free to say whatever you think might help ;)**

**tnks for all you're the best guys!**

Dannie :D


	9. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Renesmee's POV

So mom was out with aunt Alice, I was alone with my daddy and, he can read my mind, dad I know you're listening to me.

''Sorry honey.'' He said apologetic. ''So what do you wanna do?''

''What about see a movie?''

''Well, in that case, which movie do you want to see?''

''I don't know, I want you to choose one.''

''Ok, amm what about… a comedy?''

''Yeah, but I would like a horror movie.''

''In that case we could see, 'Friday 13th' like it?''

''Sure, amm let's go to the TV room.''

Once we were there I went to the couch and dad put the movie.

''Nessie, do you want pop corns or anything?''

''Uhmm, yeah, I'll be right back.'' I went to the kitchen; put the pop corns in the microwave, and wait. Wait. Where was Jacob why hadn't he come here, today? And if he didn't want to see me more? No, no it can't be, Jacob always come he can´t just dislike me in a night. Or did I made something to him? No I don't think so, should I call him? And what if he doesn't want to talk to me? The popcorns were done and the sound make me wake from my little 'dream' I went upstairs and there was my dad laying in the right side of the couch, like my mom said he was so perfect but he looked worried, and I don't know what's disturbing him.

''What happen, daddy?''

''Nothing sweetie.''

''Really, you look sort of worried.''

''No, it's because, hum, I, I think this movie would be scary enough to make you not fall asleep.''

''But I have you, right? You'll stay with me in the night, are you?''

''Yes, Honey always and forever.'' Daddy made me a signal to get to the couch and sit with him. When I sit he pulled me closer to him and I laid my head in his chest, he hugged me with his left arm. The entire movie I was hiding my eyes in his chest he just laughed at me quietly. When the movie was over he turned on the lights of the room and I was dead-scared he hugged me and whispered in my ear 'I'll never let something happen to you' after that I hugged him tight.

''Let's play baseball.''

''Yes, if we don't play I'll never get to sleep.'' We went to the forest and dad made me wear the Cullen baseball uniform. I had the hat and he had the vest, he threw the first ball and then we changed and we do that all the time, then we went to the house.

''Dad, your eyes are darker.'' I said staring at his eyes.

''Yes, why don't we go hunting?'' he looked suspicious ''Just don't tell your mom.''

''Ha ha, ok, I promise.'' I winked at him.

''Remember just whatever you like jut don't go too far and 'whatever you like' doesn't includes humans.'' he remind me.

''Yes daddy I know.'' I hugged him and kissed his cheek (I love daddy so much).

We went to hunt, and the deer was delicious, dad found a lion, and a deer. We went home we took a shower, and we went to visit grandma and grandpa.

''Oh son, why didn't you came earlier? We missed you both a lot.'' Grandma told dad.

''Dad can we go to your room please, show me the other discs you have, please?'' I made the perfect puppy face, the Cullen family is perfect at.

''Oh, mom, look at what she does!!!''

''Son, It's your daughter, and indeed, you do that a lot when you and your brothers bad-behaved.''

''Yes, but, can you go with her? I want to go to Carlisle.''

''Yes, sure.''

''Honey, I'll be there in a minute.'' He kissed my forehead and went to grandpa's office.

Grandma and I went to my dad's room. The room was like always, clean, well not at all, but still it was comfortable, and it remind me a lot of things, mom used to bring me here, when she was worried, she just came in and relax, she always smile in this room, I think she and daddy had great times in here. I love this room is so peaceful, I don't know, he has a lot of book, and so many music, he always told me stories in here, he tell me about his books, and when did he got them, and it awesome, they have so much history.

''Oh, I remember when I looked at your father in this room, he was… hollow. He was always alone, unhappy, he thought his life was meaningless, he refused happiness.'' She took me out of my memories. She smiled and with a far-away look she said. ''Until he found your mother. He smiled, he was happy, the color of his eyes changed and there was a new special glow. He was optimist again. He didn't pass the nights here, you know. Every night he was with your mom, and in the morning, when your mom waked up, he came back, just to change his clothes and went to your mom's house, to pick her up, to go to school, and spend all the day with her. They even had a special place. And in this room, your father asked your mother to marry him.'' She laughed. ''She didn't want to marry him, she thought, that, if she married him, everyone in the town would had think she was pregnant, and your grandfather Charlie thought so.''

''Wu-oh, I didn't knew that.'' It was impressive what she just had said, a special place, now that was cool! ''Do you know what dad and grandpa are talking about?''

''No honey, but I'm sure it has to be something about your mom and you.''

''Well, if you say so.''

''So what do you want to do, while your father's down stairs?''

''Let's see all his music.'' I started taking CD's and more CD's and put them in my dad's sound device. It was ordered by year, so I started with the 20's, it was so cool music, I had it in the I pod dad gave to me. After 5 minutes dad came back.

''What are you doing?''

''Oh, I'm listening music with grandma.''

''This music is very beautiful son, I like it.''

''Well, it's from the 20's, what did you expect? Rock n' Roll?'' Dad said while laughing and hugging grandma. ''Carlisle wants to watch a movie with you.''

''Ok, I'll go with him.'' She left and dad and I stood there.

''So, you asked mom to marry you here?''

''Yes.'' I made an anxious face. ''You want to know how, right?''

''YES!'' I think I was pretty excited.

''Ok, I'll tell you, that day your mom was supposed to be sleeping with your aunt Alice in the house, because the rest of us were going hunting, and well I stayed instead of your aunt and… hey do you remember that bracelet your mom has in her hand?''

''Yes, it has a little wolf and to the other side a crystal heart.''

''Yes, that one, that day I was going to give her the crystal heart…'' Dad and I spend the day lying on the bed, just talking and talking. It was late now, when mom and aunt Alice came back.

''Let's go see your mom.''

''Ok.'' Dad put me on his back and took me down stairs. There was mom with aunt Alice, she looked very glad to be back home, she went running to hug me, so dad put me on the floor.

''Oh, honey I missed you.'' Mom told me she was taking the air out of me.

''Yeah, I miss you too mom. But you're taking my breath away!'' Mom broke the embrace, and kissed me in my forehead, she went to hug dad now.

''Oh, I missed you too.'' Mom kissed dad, that kiss was weird they were almost EATING EACH OTHER! Yikes! Dad did hear that! He broke off into laugh.

''What?'' Mom asked him.

''Ask this beauty here.''

''What were you thinking, darling?'' Mom asked me now, Thanks Dad!

''You're welcome honey.'' Dad told me still laughing. I got closer to mom and put my hand in her cheek, so she could see what I saw and thought. She started laughing at me, Cool now I blushed!

''You know, your mom was always blushing.'' Aunt Alice told me.

''Oh you're still here, why did you came so late!?'' Dad went closer to my auntie. ''You stole her, all the day!''

''Hey I got a question…'' I said.

''Do you have tickles?'' Mom, Dad, and Auntie Alice, stood staring at me. ''So, do you have or not?''

''I don't know.'' Mom told me. ''Edward did you have tickles when you were human?''

''Uhmm, yes, I think, wh…'' Mom run to my dad and started tickle him in the ribs, dad burst into laughs, hysterical laughs I should say. ''STOP, HAHAHAHHAAA, STOP! Bella, HAHAHAHHAHA, STOP IT PLEASE! HAHAHAHA!''


End file.
